


Overprotective

by Sun-Moon-and-Talia (SMT)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Redeemed Hans, genuine!Hans, or alternatively, pregnant!anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMT/pseuds/Sun-Moon-and-Talia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Anna’s pregnant, Hans thinks it might be a good idea for her to ‘slow down’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

“Anna, you can’t keep running around the castle like this! The baby could get hurt! _You_ could get hurt!”

“Haaaans, stop being such a worrywart! I’m absolutely fine, and I won’t let _anything_ happen to the baby.”

“I know you try to be careful, it’s just that – well things are different now. You’re not quite as light as you used to be and one of these days you’re going to overbalance and – ”

“Ex _cuse_ me,” She cut him off mid-sentence, and Hans noticed that her eyes had narrowed dangerously. “ _What_ was that?”

“Uhhh – you’ll over – overbalance and fall…?” He could feel himself shrinking under her withering glare. While she had always been prone to feistiness, Anna was liable to become rather… _explosive_ these days. Hormones, the doctor assured him. Completely normal.

“Nuh-uh. You said I was _heavy_.”

“Now, I didn’t say that – ”

“It’s what you meant!”

“Well more heavi- _er_ , but – ”

“I cannot _believe_ you! It’s _your_ fault that I’m like this – ” She gestured to the swell of her stomach before placing her hands on her hips. “And then you go and _insult_ me!”

“No no no no no, that isn’t it at _all_!”

Anna carried on, ignoring his protests. “Well, you didn’t seem to mind how _heavy_ I was last night!!”

“That isn’t what I meant!” His voice raised to counter hers, but to no avail.

“I’m not even that big yet! If this is what you’re like now, what are you going to be saying in three months’ time?”

“That’s not the problem, I’m just saying that you need to be more careful with – ”

“ _Careful?_ I’ll show you careful!” She grabbed a book from their nightstand as lobbed it at his head.

Hans ducked at the last second and the book landed with a heavy thud behind him.

“ _Anna_!”

He grabbed a cushion off the nearby chaise, holding it in front of his face and chest for protection.

Peeking over the top of his makeshift shield, Hans tried again. “Anna, please – _darling_ – there’s really no need for –”

Anna ignored him, bending to scoop up a discarded shoe with a grunt before throwing it at Hans’ exposed legs. He dodged, taking cover behind the chaise and wondering if perhaps he let her hit him, her bloodlust would be satiated and she’d calm down.

Her loud cry of frustration made him doubt this somewhat, and he scrambled out from behind the chaise just in time to avoid another of Anna’s rather weighty romance novels from hitting him in the back of the head.

Hans held up his hands again as he faced his heavily panting wife. “Look, I didn’t mean what you think I meant!”

She took a step towards him, but he held his ground, although made sure to keep an eye on her clenched fists; he knew from experience just how much damage they could do.

“I really am sorry! If you promise to stop throwing things at me, I’ll go sneak some extra chocolates from the kitchens?” He should probably be handling this better than simply _bribing_ his own wife, but Hans had noticed that Anna was standing next to a particularly lethal-looking lamp, and desperate times called for desperate measures.

“What do you say?” He asked, spreading his arms wide to invite her into them. Her face softened slightly.

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. Anything for my lovely, merciful, definitely-not-heavy wife.”

“Hmmm, I suppose I could let you off… _just this once_ ,” She said, stepping into his embrace.

Hans laughed, and dropped a kiss on her sweet-smelling hair.

“Just this once, hmm? Or perhaps every time I offer you chocolate in exchange for peace. You drive a hard bargain.”

“I’m a good negotiator,” She grinned into his shoulder.

“Surprisingly good, considering how irrational the baby’s making you.”

He felt Anna stiffen, and knew that he had put his foot in it yet _again._ He fought the urge to run for the hills and braced himself for round two.

“Irrational?” Her tone was incredulous as she pushed him away. “ _Irrational?_ So not only am I heavy, but irrational as well!”

If he had been a foolish man, he might have told her that she was kind of proving him right, but Hans bit his tongue and tried to look sheepish.

“Now, when I said ‘irrational’, I really – ”

“Oh, but what a _wonderful_ and _considerate_ husband I have, who likes to get me pregnant, and then call me every name under the sun!”

“That’s not – ”

“No!” She snapped, raising finger to silence him. “Don’t even try and wriggle out of this one. You called me irrational, and I’m not so addled by hormones that I can’t see it’s an insult!”

“But…”

“But what, hmm?” She challenged, raising an eyebrow. Hans made a mental note to leave all future disciplining of their children to Anna; there was no way any youngster would be able to reckon with _this._

“But… the chocolate…”

Anna’s brows plummeted so fast Hans was surprised they didn’t fall off of her gradually reddening face. Seeing her take a step backwards (and towards another one of the many potential projectiles in the room), Hans made his move.

He bolted backwards out of the room, slamming the door and bracing himself against it. He could feel the vibrations of Anna thumping at it through his palms as he tried to communicate to her through the door.

“I didn’t mean it, I swear! I _absolutely_ take back what I said! Don’t listen to your silly husband!” He let out a desperate laugh. “He’s just gone a little baby crazy is all.”

“ _Baby crazy_?? Who exactly do you think is _carrying_ it? _God_ you are so full of it – ”

Hans usually reacted pretty well to stressful situations, but there was something about a very angry, pregnant Anna that made him feel a little loopy. His usual poise and skill with words went completely out of the window, and he was left blabbering like an idiot while his rational side ran for cover in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind. Bloody traitor.

He sighed and dragged a hand down the side of his face in despair. How on earth was he going to last three more months? Anna was going to wring his neck before she got anywhere near giving birth, most likely because he’d said something stupid… _again._

He’d probably be a bit more on the ball if he actually managed to get a proper night’s sleep once in a while. If he wasn’t being awoken in the middle of the night by Anna shouting in her sleep (something which had only just appeared in the last month or so) then he was keeping himself awake agonising over everything, convinced that things were going far too well to last much longer.

For even though Anna had taken to pregnancy well – she was quite predictably _glowing_ – Hans couldn’t wait for the whole ordeal to be over. He wasn’t sure his heart could take the stress of Anna bounding around the castle without a care in the world, or the constant worry of exactly when the baby would arrive. He was convinced it would happen when he wasn’t there, and that he would return to find…something terrible.

He’d heard of women going into labour far, _far_ too soon and knew that the outcome was hardly ever good; he simply couldn’t shake the feeling that it would happen to them too. He was the unlucky thirteenth, after all; why _wouldn’t_ something this terrible happen to him, to them?

“Hans?” Anna’s voice broke into his thoughts, snapping him back to the moment at hand. She had stopped banging at the door at some point and, lost in his worries, Hans had been completely oblivious to it.

“Hans?”

There was something about her tone that made him pause before gingerly opening the door, bracing himself for the possibility that this was a trick, and that he’d soon be facing another one of Anna’s notorious right hooks.

But she was standing serenely in front of the door, a gentle smile on her face and a hand on her belly. The other hand beckoned him over, waving excitedly.

“The baby’s kicking!” She whispered, yanking one of his gloves off and placing his hand on the right spot, her own hand resting above his.

His breath caught in his throat as the sensation, just like it had done every time before. Hans didn’t ever think he’d stop being awed at the fact that his wife was carrying a new life – their _child_ – inside her.

He wondered what they’d look like. Perhaps they’d have Anna’s wild hair and his green eyes. It didn’t really matter of course, but he desperately wanted a child that was obviously _theirs._ He wanted people to know at a glance that this was the son or daughter of Anna and Hans.

She stroked his thumb with her own and smiled up at him.

“I don’t think they can wait to meet their papa.”

It was such a silly thing to say really, not based in any sort of truth at _all_ … and yet Hans couldn’t help but well up at little at Anna’s words, the familiar warmth spreading through him just like it did every time she told him she just _knew_ that he’d be a good father.

“Or their mother.”

“Please. I think they know me well enough by now. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were trying to escape,” She giggled.

“Ah, so _that’s_ what all this fuss they’re making is about?” He patted the part of her belly where he’d felt the kicking. “Maybe they’ll calm down if they know help’s on the way, hmm?”

He sunk down to his knees, ignoring the shake of Anna’s head and her bemused smile as he pressed his cheek against her stomach.

“Can you hear me in there?” His voice was hushed and carried a curious edge, as if he really were expecting some sort of reply. “If you can, could you _maybe_ stop with the escape attempts? There’s only a little while longer left to go, after all.”

“I hope you get kicked in the face, you loon.”

“If that happens, I’m blaming you.”

“Nuh-uh. The baby has a mind of its own. If it chooses to take my advice, then all we know is that we’ve got a _smart_ baby.”

Hans scowled up at her, ignoring the sunny smile she wore as she waited to be proven right.

They were both disappointed, however, as Anna’s stomach remained quiet and still.

“Maybe they have stage fright,” Anna suggested, shrugging.

“A baby of ours? Stage fright? I don’t – ” he cut off suddenly, his eyes going wide, before squinting suddenly.

“Was that _you_?” He looked accusingly up at his wife, who gave a sheepish grin in reply.

“Yes well _somebody_ promised me chocolates, but then didn’t deliver!”

“Only because I was distracted!”

“Hmph, well _maybe_ if you kept your word, the baby would actually speak to you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really. The baby likes chocolate, just like their mama.”

“Yeah sure, _the baby_ likes chocolate…”

“What can I say? We share the same stomach, they’ve already been introduced to my fine taste in food.”

“I think you mean they’re already doomed to be a sugar addict for the rest of their life…”

“Better than being doomed to be a giant bore.”

“I’m not boring!” Hans had straightened up, and was crossing his arms defensively.

“Yes, you are. What with all your – ” She started wagging a finger, her face contorted in an overly-theatrical frown as her voice lowered in an effort to imitate her husband. “Anna, go to bed early! Don’t eat so much chocolate! Stop running down the stairs! Eat more vegetables! Blah blah blah blah blah…”

“That doesn’t even count. I’m being _sensible_ and looking out for you and the baby.”

“Sensible and boring is basically the same thing, Hans…”

“Your sister’s sensible. Does that make her boring?”

“Well, she’s boring when she’s being sensible…”

Elsa did always seem to be having the most fun when she was whispering and giggling with Anna, which seemed to happen most often when she was supposed to be in some sort of meeting. Maybe Anna was right.

His brows knit together. “I’m not boring. Am I?”

She reached out and cupped his cheeks, squishing them slightly. “Not when you’re with me. That’s why we work so well together!”

“Yes, I suppose I wouldn’t be able to make quite so many amusing faces by myself,” he said as she continued to contort his cheeks with her hands.

“Exactly! And without you being a boring grumpy pants, I probably would have jumped off a cliff by now. Actually wait…”

“ _What?_ ” Hans was hoping Anna was just messing with him, but the thoughtful look on her face told him otherwise. “Anna, please tell me you didn’t.”

“Well, it was a long time ago, and you weren’t there, _of course_ …”

“Anna you can’t just drop something this big on me and try and fob me off with ‘ _oh it was ages ago’_.”

“Actually I can,” She replied, stifling a yawn. “I’m tired, so I’m gonna go take a nap. If you’re lucky, I’ll talk in my sleep and tell you, but you’re probably gonna have to wait until I wake up to hear it.”

“Why can’t you just tell me _now_?” Hans was aware he was whining, but frankly he didn’t care.

“ _Because,_ as my wonderful husband keeps reminding me, I need my rest, and so does the baby.”

He scowled but Anna’s smile didn’t waver. Instead, she held out her arms. “Carry me to bed?”

“Do you promise to tell me _everything_ once you wake up?”

“I could swear I’ve told you it before, but if you insist then I can tell you all about it. Maybe over a pot of nice, _calming_ tea.”

The hint wasn’t lost on Hans and he sighed, shoulders sagging slightly. “Alright fine, but if you want me to be calm, you really need to stop stressing me out so much.”

“Well maybe _you_ need to stop worrying so much! Between you and Elsa you’ve got me convinced I’m going to fall out of a chair and die or something.”

Hans was about to tell Anna that that sort of thing feasibly _could_ happen, but her pursed lips told him that was probably not the right thing to say at this particular moment. So instead he scooped her into his arms and kissed her temple, enjoying her little squeak of surprise as she was lifted from the ground. “Darling, I don’t think it’s even _possible_ for you to leave this earth in such a mundane way.”

“Well, that’s my point exactly!” He could tell Anna was trying to be haughty, but the effect was somewhat lost with her arms draped around his neck.

He merely grinned and started to pick his way across the room, mindful not to trip over any of the abandoned makeshift projectiles that were still scattered over the floor.

“See? I’m not heavy at all!” Anna exclaimed, kicking her legs to emphasise her point.

“Of course you aren’t,” Hans puffed as he carried her to their bed, before setting her down with an overly-theatrical groan.

“Oh, stop it, you!” She smacked him lightly on the arm and rolled onto her side to get comfortable. She looked back at him, a sly smile playing about her lips. “You know, I think maybe you’re just getting old. You’re gonna be a grandpapa before you’re a father,”

“Well, if I go grey early, it’ll be because _you_ keep worrying me to death!” He scolded gently, ignoring her giggles and pressing a kiss to her forehead, before sliding an extra pillow under her.

She sighed heavily and cupped his cheek. “I don’t _mean_ to. I just get so restless sitting around all day… I’m not doing anything _too_ crazy, you know!”

“You’re going to hate me for saying this, but you need to slow down.” He paused, a sigh escaping his lips. “I wouldn’t know what to do if something happen to you… _either_ of you.”

“Well the doctor says the further I get along, the harder it’ll be for me to even walk, so you’ll get your wish soon enough,” She pouted. “Surely I’m allowed my last taste of freedom?”

“Freedom?” He laughed. “You’re having a baby, not going to jail!”

“Easy for you to say! I’m going to be stuck in here while you get to go running around outside.”

“Anna, dear, I don’t _run around_ unless I’m with you,” He laughed again, imagining himself swinging off lampposts like he’d seen Anna doing. He’d done it before, of course, but never _alone_. “So if you’re stuck sitting inside, then I’ll be right there with you. In fact, it’ll give _me_ a bit of a break.”

“You are _five_ years older than me, stop acting like such an old man.”

“Oh, you have seen _nothing_ yet. I’ll get a pipe. I’ll grow an overly large moustache. I’ll peer at you over half-moon spectacles and harrumph noisily about politics.”

“ _Nooooooooooooo._ ” Anna pressed her hands to her eyes in horror. “That makes it sounds like you’ll change into Weselton!”

“But don’t you want to be married to a man with _the face of a monkey_?”

“ _Don’t_.” She tried to glare at him, but dissolved into a fit of giggles. “Why did you have to bring that up? I’ll never stop laughing at that as long as I live.”

“He certainly sounds like an interesting dance partner. I’m suddenly jealous of all the eligible young women from rich countries.”

“Don’t be, he nearly put my back out.” She grimaced at the memory, especially painful considering how frequent back pain was becoming for her.

“It’s a shame I didn’t cut in sooner, it seems,”

“Hardly. Because then you wouldn’t have been able to make your painfully suave entrance, would you? And we couldn’t have that.”

“I suppose not,” He agreed, eyes sparkling with mirth as Anna turned away with a mischievous smile, snuggling into the soft down.

“Now leave,” She shooed him with a wave of her hand, and closed her eyes. “Go be old and important somewhere else, while I single-handedly grow an entire new person. No biggie.”

“Single-handedly? I did have _some_ input you know.”

“Verrrrrry little.” She sighed, settling deeper into the pillows.

“Less of the little, if you please.”

She snorted. “If you’re not acting old and decrepit, then you’re being a child.”

“Says the one who can still be bribed with chocolate.”

“Grown-ups still eat chocolate,” She pouted, opening her eyes to shoot a reproachful glare over her shoulder at him. It was such a contrast to how genuinely threatening she had looked just a few minutes ago that Hans couldn’t help but find it comical.

“Perhaps, but they certainly don’t _pout_.”

Her lips slid into a knowing smirk. “So I guess you pouting about being boring means you’re not an adult either. What a perfect pair we make, two children just about to have a child.”

“At least we’ll be able to relate to them, then.”

“You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“I do try.” ‘Try’ being the operative word. He found he was having the answer to everything less and less as Anna’s pregnancy progressed.

“Let’s just hope you still do once the baby’s born. I’ve heard that as soon as they talk, they ask about everything, and I’ll make sure to send them straight to prince know-it-all right here.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “Have I just doomed myself to a lifetime of answering impossible questions?”

“That’s what you get for being so perfect.”

He flashed her a wicked grin. “Oh, but you should know I’m anything _but_ ,”

She groaned. “Fine. _Acting_ so perfect. I don’t know; I’m tired. Leave me alone.”

He chuckled and crawled onto the bed behind her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and letting a hand wander idly over her belly. Anna sighed happily and placed a small hand over his.

“Mmm. Gerda will yell at you for having boots on the bed,”

“Don’t care,” He said, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and making her giggle.

“I’m _trying_ to sleep, stop tickling.” She mumbled, squirming against the pillows.

“Only if you stop wriggling,”

“I’m only _wriggling_ because you’re _tickling_!”

“Okay, okay, I’m being cruel, I get it.”

Anna gave an indignant harrumph and squared her shoulders, effectively pushing him away.

“Alright, alright! I’ll stop. I’ll let you sleep, I promise. But,” He trailed a hand down her side to caress her hip. “Only if I can, too.”

She visibly relaxed under his touch and allowed him to shift closer once more. “Okay, but no funny business.”

“Trust me, Anna, I’m far too _boring_ for that,”

“I already told you, the only time you’re _not_ boring is with me.”

He smiled as he brushed back her hair, before leaning over to kiss her goodnight. If there was one thing he could be certain of in all this, it was that life with Anna was anything _but_ dull.

“You know, just this once, I think you might actually be right.”


End file.
